Vingt minutes
by les.coautrices
Summary: Recueil de poèmes HP coécrits. Après Remus Lupin et Maugrey, voilà Sirius dans son premier rôle sous nos plumes communes: Derrière le Voile!
1. Défi numéro un: Remus Lupin

Titre : Défis poétiques de nous à nous

Autrices : Ayako et Mephie (les coautrices)

Genre : Poetry/ General

Rating : G

Cobaye numéro un : Remus Lupin

Principe : A partir d'un sujet ne dépassant pas trois règles à suivre, composer un poème en vingt minutes. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes réservé dix minutes ensuite pour gommer les maladresses.

Note de Mephie : Pour plus de simplicité, le premier poème sera toujours celui d'Aya et le deuxième le mien, puisque nous avons décidé de suivre l'ordre alphabétique.

Règle : composer sur mon Mumus adoré ! (oui, c'est Mephie qui a décidé du sujet… ça se voit !)

§

§

De la musique avant toute chose (par Ayako)

§

Ecoutez ces notes effrénées,

Qui transcenderont vos terreurs,

Cet air fou qui va vous aider

A vaincre vos plus grandes peurs.

§

Là, dans cette anodine armoire,

Se trouve un être malfaisant

Qui, dès que vous allez le voir

Saura se montrer horrifiant.

§

Mais chassez donc cette pensée,

Ecoutez la rythmique harmonie

De cette entraînante mélodie

Qui vous ravira loin d'ici

§

Ainsi vous trouverez cette témérité

Qui jusqu'à présent vous manquait :

Par un ridikulus triomphant

Transformez monstres effrayants en clowns hilarants !

§

§

Quand le miroir répond (par Mephie) 

§

« Qui suis-je ?

**-Je suis le meurtre.**

-Je suis la loi.

**-Tu es un pleutre !**

-Je ne suis pas toi !

**-J'ai le courage**

**De m'assumer.**

-Tu es la rage

Au sens premier.

**-Je suis un cri assassiné…**

-…Qu'on ne devrait pas écouter…

**-Je suis ton sang, je suis ta vie…**

-Veine écorchée de mon esprit.

**-Compagnon d'infortune … ?**

-Perversion de la lune !

**-Je t'aime, tout compte fait.**

-Tu me hais, je le sais.

**-Et que peux-tu donc faire ?**

-T'écouter, et me taire. »

§

§

Note : le titre du poème d'Ayako est une citation de Baudelaire.

Et voilà ! Des commentaires ? Des idées (pas trop tordues) de défi ? Critiques et louanges sont les bienvenues, enfin, surtout les louanges :-).

La prochaine fois, notre cobaye désigné volontaire sera… Maugrey !

PS de Mephie : Pour ceux d'entre vous qui connaissent déjà mon recueil de poèmes Harry Potter titré _Fresque_, qu'ils se rassurent, je ne l'abandonne pas. Les poèmes publiés ici se retrouveront sans doute également dans _Fresque, _il faut d'abord que j'en discute avec Ayako. En tout cas, les poèmes que vous m'avez demandé arrivent…


	2. Défi numéro deux: Vigilance constante!

Disclaimer : Persos pas à nous, travail bénévole…

Titre : Vingt Minutes

Autrices : Ayako et Mephie (les coautrices)

Genre : Poetry

Rating : G

Cobaye numéro deux : Alastor Maugrey dit « Fol Œil » 

§

Vigilance constante (par Ayako)

§

Vigilance constante !

Telle est ma prescription

Depuis qu'un vulgaire pion

A dans un moment de détente

Profité de mon inattention

Pour entrer par effraction

Dans ma modeste maison.

§

Vigilance constante

Ce fut la seul occasion

Où cette âme malfaisante

Put perpétrer une telle action

Ma colère fut si violente

Que rien ne put me ramener à la raison

Lorsque je vis ma femme mourante.

§

Vigilance constante

J'ai depuis fait son oraison

Grâce à sa disparition

J'ai compris que la mort est souriante

A ce qui ne se soucieront

Et qui par inattention

Seront tués de façon violente

* * *

Bienvenu aux nouvelles recrues (par Mephie)

§

Vigilance constante !

Armée d'abjectes griffes, elle fond sur sa proie,

La poursuit, la talonne, la mettant aux abois ;

Quand la chasse est ouverte,

Aucune chance n'est offerte

§

Et elle frappe !

Hommes, femmes, enfants et vieillards,

Tous succombent sous ses coups

§

Et elle frappe !

Minutieuse ou aveugle,

Elle fait sa moisson

§

Et elle frappe !

Trouvant l'écho en chacun

De ses propres rugissements

§

Et elle frappe !

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que cendres ;

Jusqu'à ce que se fige le sang

dans les corps écorchés, les cœurs chauffés à blanc…

§

Vigilance constante !

Elle peut réduire à néant

Votre vie en un battement.

§

Vigilance contre Violence,

Un combat de chaque instant.

Fin de la leçon.

§

§

Réponses aux reviews :

Pandore : Yeahh !!! Ayako and Mephie have come back ! Tremblez pauvres moldus, bientôt de prof de potion ou de loupiot il n'y aura plus !! Ouais.. Ces rimes là étaient pas géniales… On repassera !

Chimgrid : (Ayako)Ben oui, on avait décidé d'aller tout droit, mais Mephie, gauchère invétérée et couronnée impératrice du sens de la désorientation… Je ne dirai que ça.

(Mephie) Maieuh ! C'était moi qui avait le volant, c'était à toi de me suivre ! 'Spèce de droitière d'abord !

(Ayako, extatique) Encore un point commun avec Sevy !

(Mephie, blasée) No comment…

(les deux) en tout cas pour Malfoy, y suffit qu'on soit inspirées… Qui sait ?


	3. Défi commun: Derrière le voile

Titre : Défis poétiques de nous à nous

Autrices : Ayako et Mephie (les coautrices)

Genre : Poetry/ Angst

Rating : G

Disclaimer: Rien à nous sauf le travail poétique qui, lui, a été exécuté bénévolement.

Cobaye numérotrois : Sirius Black

Règle : composer sur le moment qui a suivi le passage du Voile, POV Sirius.

Note: Pas vraiment de rimes ou de vers, autrement dit à mi-chemin entre rime et prose. Et nous avons travaillé ensemble à ce poème. Voyez ça comme une sorte de fusion poétique lol.

§

Derrière le voile

"Le combat n'est pas terminé, cousine!"

Lança-t-il en se relevant

Pour faire face... au néant.

§

"Bella?" beugla-t-il

La baguette à la main.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas bien loin...

§

"Bellatrix?"

Mais son adversaire demeurait muette

Contrairement à son habitude.

Les sens aux aguets,

Il se demanda alors quel sortilège

Avait pu l'envoyer sous cette latitude étrange.

§

«Bellatrix?»

Assailli par une sensation oppressante,

Il chercha vainement la sortie,

Mais la nature même de cette nuit

Était qu'il n'y en avait aucune.

§

"Bellatrix?"

Des chuchotements fugaces fusaient,

Glissant dans cet espace,

Cet inconnu plus sombre que son nom.

§

«Bellatrix?»

Il était

Englouti.

Dans la nuit,

A nouveau.

§

"BELLATRIX!"

§

§

Réponse aux reviews:

Chimgrid: Et voilà pour Sirius!... BELLATRIX! C'est tout ce qu'on dira!>. ²

Dragonia Lucilius: Et voilà un autre petit poème... Si on peut appeler ça poème vu que les rimes et les vers ne sont pas vraiment au rendez-vous, mais après tout, elles ne sont pas obligatoires! Merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu"on a une fan, surtout quand on voit le nombre de review très faible qu'on reçoit en général.A plus!


End file.
